


Does Your Father Know?

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Clark is a great uncle, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"B is being an ass.” Jason said, his lips changing instantly to a grimace. <br/>“I’m not going to tell you you’re wrong, but are you saying in general or for a specific situation?” Clark asked, leaning over to save his article before leaving it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Your Father Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fishfingersandjellybabies because journalism. Clark Kent is our spirit animal. And I love his relationship with the batboys

Clark typed away on his computer. He had a deadline, and he’d be dammed if he wasn’t working overtime to finish this article.

The Justice League wasn’t very ‘work friendly’.

He had just finished up putting the first interview into his article when he heard a knock on the office door.

It wasn’t his office, it belonged to Lois. But when he stayed late, she offered it to him instead of his cubicle so he could see the city through the windows.

“Come in.” He called, sitting up straight and knitting his eyebrows in confusion. He was the only one left in the office, at least he thought so.

He was slightly relieved when a little boy opened the door and waved at him.

“Dick? Come sit down.” Clark motioned to the chairs opposite the desk, which Dick flopped into sideways.

“Does Bruce know you’re here?” Clark asked, setting his pen down.

“No. He has a gala tonight. I was really bored.” Dick shrugged and kicked his shoes off. Clark noticed he was in a little tux, no doubt a mini version of the one Bruce was wearing.

“Bored? I’d think you’d be having a blast.” Clark watched as the computer went to sleep, but he knew this child was more important than the article.

“Bruce was talking to another woman.” Dick shrugged again before turning to sit up straight in the chair. “I think he was going to go home with her.”

“Well, I know he enjoys the company of a woman.” Clark said, leaning forward on his elbows and crossing his arms. “He spends so much time working, both at his company and as Batman, he probably needs a little break.”

“But he promised.” The 12-year-old sighed and pulled his feet up to curl into a ball.

“Promised? What did he promise, Dick?” Clark asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He always felt that curiosity itching at him, pushing him to ask questions.

Lois said that’s what made him a good journalist. He thought that was why he had so few friends.

“He said we could watch movies tonight. I know I’m not 13, yet, but he said we could watch pg-13 movies together.” Dick chirped, sitting up straight in his chair and a smile growing on his face. Clark couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, I’m done here. Why don’t we go back to my apartment and watch movies?” Clark asked, moving the mouse to wake up the computer. He saved his article before shutting it down.

He would just stay late again tomorrow.

“Okay! Thanks Mr. Kent!” Dick exclaimed, his smile growing wider. “Can we watch the new Pirates of the Caribbean?”

“Sure, Kiddo.” Clark took out his phone and sent a quick text to Bruce saying he had Dick for the night before getting up to usher the young boy out of the office.

* * *

  
Clark took off his glasses and pushed at his eyes with the heels of his hands until he was seeing spots. The office was empty, except for him. The rest of the staff went out for drinks, and he said he would join them after he finished the last bit of his article.

Two hours ago.

He couldn’t get the ending to sound right, it always sounded abrupt.

He thought maybe someone had left a purse or wallet when he heard the door open, so he was surprised when he caught sight of a young boy leaning on the top edge of his cubicle.

“Jason? To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked sliding the glasses back on his face.

“B is being an ass.” Jason said, his lips changing instantly to a grimace.

“I’m not going to tell you you’re wrong, but are you saying in general or for a specific situation?” Clark asked, leaning over to save his article before leaving it alone.

“He benched me for the night.” Jason reached into a neighboring cubicle and pulled the chair out to plop down in. “I have a test tomorrow, that I’m totally ready for, but he told me no patrol anyways.”

“Then shouldn’t you be home studying?” Clark asked, turning to face him fully. His fingers were twitching slightly, and Clark could only guess why.

“Please don’t nag me like him too.” Jason begged. Crossing his arms.

“Sorry. But if you’re grounded, why are you here?”

“He said no patrol. He didn’t say I couldn’t come to Metropolis.” Jason shrugged.

Clark sighed.

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat. There’s a great dinner down the street.” Clark grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and stood, reaching out to help Jason up.

“I want a smoke.” Jason said, getting to his feet. “You probably won’t let me, huh?”

“I know I shouldnt. But if you want one, I won’t tell Bruce. But just one.” Clark warned, pausing to look him in the eye.

“Thanks, Clark. Could you not tell him I snuck out?”

“I have to tell someone where you are.” Clark said, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to Alfred. He would get Jason home before Bruce was done with patrol.

“Alfred will cover for me.” Jason said, looking up at Clark with his big, puppy eyes.

“Yes he will. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Bruce.” Clark promised as he ushered Jason out to the parking lot.

* * *

  
“He’s being a jerk.” Tim said, hopping up onto the desk beside Clark. The home office was modest, but the desk was enough to accommodate the small teen.

“I’m sure he is. But I need some background.” Clark leaned back in his chair. His article wasn’t getting finished tonight. He knew from experience.

“I got hurt last night, so I can’t go out tonight. It’s not fair, I feel fine.” Tim crossed his arms and huffed.

“What did you injure?”

“My wrist. I landed on it wrong. Bruce thinks I sprained it but I’m fine.” Tim scoffed.

Clark reached out to grab the hand Tim was holding up and bend it back slightly. The boy yelped in pain.

“I don’t think that’s considered fine, Tim.” Clark shook his head. “Let’s get you some ice for it.” Clark rose from his seat and left his office with Tim on his heels. The article would wait until the morning.

“I’m just going out to the tower tonight, I’ll be fine.” Tim shook his head and turned off the office light.

“I can fly you out in the morning. You’re more than welcome to stay in the guest room tonight.” Clark motioned to the, mostly unused, room on his way to the kitchen. Tim glanced at it for a moment before following him.

“Really? You don’t mind? Conner was going to pick me up from here.” Tim said as he watched Clark dig through the freezer.

“Conner is more than welcome here too. You boys can have a sleep over.” Clark said, though his hesitation was evident. He and Conner still weren’t on the best of terms.

“Were 15 years old.” Tim snorted. “We don’t have sleep overs.” He accepted the bag of frozen peas from Clark and put them on his wrist.

“I have marshmallows and some funny movies. I don’t know if Bruce let’s you watch Rated R, but he doesn’t have to know.” Clark said with a smile. Tim’s face brightened at the mention of his favorite snack food.

“Okay.” He said, trying to mask his excitement. Clark smiled down at him and ruffled his hair before excusing himself to call Bruce.

He felt oddly domestic, calling to tell the man that his son is having a slumber party with his best friend.

* * *

  
“So tell me, Ms. Gaines, what made you want to open a cat cafe?” Clark asked as he sat down in one of the chairs. The cafe owner was seated across from him, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a tan apron over her front.

“Well, I love cats, for one. I think they’re great for people like me.” She said, reaching down to pet the white cat at her feet. “I like nothing more than curling up with a good book, a cup of coffee, and a cat. That’s why I put in the reading nook.” She motioned to the back corner of the shop where a few large book cases were settled, packed full.

“And people really enjoy it. It’s been a hit since we opened.” She said with a smile. Clark glanced around and caught sight of Lois taking pictures of the customers and some cats. He also caught sight of a little boy with a black cat in his lap.

“This one here is azalea, and there’s a tabby cat wandering around named clover, and the black cat over there is named Damian.” She explained, pointing out the various cats in the room. Clark watched as Lois snapped a picture of the boy and the cat who shared a name.

He quickly jotted down some notes on which cat was which before pausing the recorder on his phone.

“I’m so sorry, can we continue this in a few minutes? I think there’s a boy here who needs me.” He said, looking over at Damian again. He was cuddled in an arm chair with the black cat, where he should be most happy, but didn’t seem as such.

“Of course. I have to check the muffins in the oven anyways.” The woman rose and turned towards the kitchen while Clark made his way over to the boy.

“Damian? What are you doing here?” He asked, kneeling beside the chair.

“Grayson is alive. He lied to us all.” Damian said, grimacing down at his lap.

“I know. He called me. Listen, I know you’re probably upset-”

“It’s what I wanted. Grayson is alive and well.” Damian interrupted.

“Then what are you upset about?” Clark asked, moving to sit on the arm on the chair. He didn’t dare put his arm around the boy. He was making progress.

“He did it by choice. He left me by choice.” Damian mumbled, running his hand down the cat’s back. Clark sighed deeply and put his arm around Damian.

He didn’t move.

Good.

“He didn’t want to leave you, Damian.” Clark explained, running his hand up and down the boy’s spine. Damian gently leaned into him, which he took as a good sign.

“Then why did he?” Damian said with a sniffle. From what Dick had told Clark, Damian had been overjoyed to see him. He had no doubt they were both happy to see each other, but Damian was more sensitive than he let on.

“He had to. It was his only option, though not a good one.” Clark said, looking down at the boy. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but his look of stubbornness refused to cry. “I have a bit more work to do here. Why don’t I get you a hot chocolate and a muffin? Then we can go do something fun?”

Damian didn’t say anything, but nodded. Clark pushed him slightly to get him to stand up and follow him back to the table.

“Oh, who’s this cutie?” Ms. Gaines asked as the two of them arrived back at the table.

“This is Damian, he’s the son of an old friend.” Clark said as he pulled a chair up beside him for the boy.

“Oh how funny that he found Damian the cat.” She said, waving one of her baristas over. “Would you two like anything? On the house.”

“Oh, I can pay for us both. But can I get a grilled cheese and a hot chocolate and muffin for him?” Clark asked the young woman. She nodded and turned back towards the kitchen.

“So, Damian, you like cats?” She asked, turning to look at the young boy. He sniffed and nodded.

“I have one of my own.” He said, resuming his petting of the cat in his lap.

“Well, if you ever want to bring him with you, I’d love to meet him. I love to see kids in here reading and loving the cats.” She said leaning over to pet the black cat on the head.

“I’ll be bringing him back here as much as he likes.” Clark said. He thanked the barista when she brought their food and drinks then continued his questions for the owner.

He at least got the interview done, and he thought the picture Lois took of Damian and Damian would be a great cover photo for the article.

But writing it would have to wait.

 


End file.
